Secondary Love Games
by Enaorehi
Summary: As if being a government trained Pokemon agent wasn't enough, when Silver gets in a bet with Green, power and love get mixed up with emotions from the past in a secondary staged love game. "Here are the rules; if I can make you fall in love with me in 3 months or less, I win." Eventual secondary shipping. Some crack pairings.


Secondary Love Games

_As if being a government trained Pokemon agent wasn't enough, when Silver gets in a bet with Green, power and love get mixed up with emotions from the past in a secondary staged love game. Rules? "If I can make you fall in love with me in 3 months or less, I win." _

Warning: Some foul language.

-Love is a Deal—

"Haunter, Shadow ball!"

A huge wispy purple ball emerged suddenly from thin air as the purple ghost smirked. Haunter flung the huge orb easily with its floating hands pushing.

"Dodge." I commanded easily. I looked my opponent in the eye. His silver eyes were full with uncertainty and I knew why. I was winning this match. With 3 of my Pokémon remaining and standing strong, my opponent only had his one Haunter left. He hissed at me and took a few steps back to avoid the movement of the Pokémon on the field.

My Arcanine, a big beast even for his species, leaped out of the way just in time to dodge the attack. The shadow ball collided with the dirt battle floor, causing sand to blow everywhere. My hand rose to my eyes to block out all the sand. "Get closer and then use crunch!" I commanded quickly.

Arcanine nodded then growled viciously and sprung once more, powerful muscles bunching up and then retracting. It flew at the Ghost with tremendous speed. Snarling, Arcanine's hit landed directly against the Haunter. Smirking, I crossed my hands around my chest. This was going to be an easy victory.

"While it's close use sucker punch!" yelled my opponent though the painful screech his Haunter had let out. His Haunter regained power and prepared to launch its move, its eyes narrowing.

"Dodge once more." I said simply, and my Pokémon did so easily, the fists missing it by a few inches. "Finish it with Flamethrower!" I yelled loudly so that Arcanine could hear.

With my Arcanine only a few feet away from the Haunter, I knew that the attack would hit definitely. Not intimidated at all by the Haunters glare, Arcanine opened his mouth in a mock roar, only to have fire rather than sound erupt out. Haunter let out another painful cry as the fire devoured it. The battle was over that exact second. Ashes now covering the top of my head, I had won again without any effort at all.

"Return, Arcanine." Smiling, I summoned my trusty fire type back into his poke ball before giving my opponent a respectful nod before quickly letting my smirk back on my face. I tucked the poke ball into my pocket quickly. I was on a streak this week. I hadn't lost to anyone except Red as usual. I grinned as I stared at my opponent who returned his defeated haunter back to its poke ball.

His name was Silver. With long, fiery red locks and silver, metallic eyes, he growled. This wasn't the first time I had beaten him in a Pokémon battle. In fact, Silver had never beaten me ever, which was something I took pride in. He challenged me often and seemed to never learn his lesson. He'd never beat me without lots of training. I was one year his major, so thus I had a whole year more of practice and intelligence.

"Hey Silver, what are you glaring for?" I teased him cruelly. "It's not my fault I'm good at battling." I let a little bit of humor enter my tone just to piss off Silver a little more. What can I say? I'm a cruel bastard. But it was true that being good at battling was a good thing. Here in the government run academy of Pokemon agents, people were trained as Pokemon trainers to help engage against crime. The student body often battled against each other for practice. From how strong and intelligent you were, you were given a letter for a rank. I was the highest rank for a student, being one of the 2 'S' ranked trainers in the academy.

Silver was under me. He was an 'A' rank, meaning that I had every right to boss his scrawny butt around and he couldn't do shit about it. Well, Silver did often fight back against me but I didn't really hate his yelling. It was hilarious sometimes and other times just plain entertaining.

"Why try Silvy?" I laughed as Silver growled. I knew he hated that nickname. Every time I ever so much as said the word 'silvy' he would flip and go crazy. He took 2 steps toward me. "What did you call me?" He asked, venom lacing his voice. "Say that one more time…!" snarled the younger teen, obviously angered. His emotions were clear, burning and flaming hate in those silver eyes of his. Silver's emotions were disasters waiting to happen. With one wrong word, one wrong action, he would just let them all rush out. He was hard to understand, yet his emotions were always so clear.

"Why. Try. Silvy?" With each word I stepped closer to the shorter male. I didn't know why I enjoyed taunting him so much. I didn't know why I had stooped this low. But still, I smirked, my face inches away from his. I could feel his hot breath against my mouth as I stared him in the eye. I loved these times I had with Silver. I loved it when he was splitting mad because of me. It was like standing on the edge of a skyscraper. All the adrenaline pumping though me gave me such a different and powerful rush nothing else could give me.

The furious red-head took a deep breathe. "SCREW YOU!" Silver yelled at me before turning 360 degrees and slamming his leg into the side of my stomach. I felt the wind leaving my lungs as I stumbled back. "F-fuck!" I cursed, grabbed my side in pain. It stung and I felt the wound throb. "God silver…" I had expected him the either yell insults or curse at me or storm off angrily. I hadn't expected him to roundhouse kick me across my side. Standing at the edge of the skyscraper, Silver had pushed me halfway off. Even if it hurt like hell I was still alive, and somehow the feeling of adrenaline was still there.

Silver stared at me smirking triumphantly as I held my side, silver eyes flickering with amusement and yet anger was still there. Pushing past the pain, I let a crooked, teasing smile appear on my face. Our eyes met again and I saw that Silver quickly became enraged once more. That triumphant look had dropped off his face. "Serves you freaking right!" he yelled before running off, slender legs carrying him quickly away. He was embarrassed, I knew that much. He was embarrassed for letting his emotions get the better of him like they always did. He was embarrassed for thinking he could win against me.

But still, his actions were so fucking cute and I just wanted to lock him up and keep him for myself. I knew that if I even tried I would die. Even so, I wasn't in love with Silver; I was in love with the thrill.

"DUDE!" Gold grabbed my petite shoulders and then shook me back and forth. "One does not simply roundhouse kick a superior!" Even though his words and tone were all serious, I knew he was fighting back laughter. A goofy smile was slowly breaking though Gold's facade of being serious. Gold was such a happy idiot that you just had to love him.

"He was asking for it!" I quickly snapped back at my best friend letting my temper kick in. "He taunted me first!" It was true. If cocky ass-wipe Green hadn't provoked me I wouldn't have hurt him. Screw him, really. He was the biggest jerk I knew and he deserved to suffer in my lovely opinion. Did he think he ruled the world or something? The image of his last crooked smirk appeared in my mind, causing me to want to punch out someone's brains. I would wipe that annoying shit eating grin off his face one day.

"But still…" Gold released his grip on me instead settled for patting my head. "I worry about you Silver, ya' know?" His golden eyes interlocked with mine and I blushed ever so slightly. I hated eye contact. It made me feel so exposed. My thoughts… my inner heart… I knew that Gold could read them just by looking at my eyes. Being my best friend since the young age of 5, being with Gold was like breathing for me. It was always so natural and so easy to do.

He laughed at my blushing like he usually did. He laughing was so comforting as usual. I held back a smile and tried to put a scowl on my face. I failed miserably and the result was a crooked looking grin. The raven haired boy laughed once more and pointed at my face. I slapped his hand away good naturedly. Why was it so hard to hate Gold? Was it his dedicated and goofy personality? Or was it his nicely styled hair that fit him perfectly.

"W-Whatever…" I muttered, pulling away from the raven haired teen before punching him gently on the shoulder. He made a mock face of pain as I did so. "GASP!" He faked fainting. I held back laughter.

"How did you two get to be like this…?" Gold suddenly asked me curiously. "I remember you two used to be so close…" His eyes asked me a question. Gold knew I was hiding something.

"So what… That's the past." I crossed my arms around my chest. "It doesn't matter Gold." I added softly.

"Silver." Gold spoke my name with a sad smile on his face. "You really did like him, didn't y-"

"Shut up!" I yelled, smashing my balled fist against his private areas. The battle this morning already pissed me off enough. I didn't need people reminding me that I used to be that bastards friend! Screw Green, screw Gold and screw everybody. My emotions had gone another drastic change.

Gold rolled over, immobilized from my well-aimed and powerful punch to his dick. He let out a painful moan, cupping his now bruised privates. The other people in the hallways laughed and hooted. Gold let out a good natured curse. "Thanks, everybody!" He yelled. Another wave of laughter quickly flew up.

I ran off to the bathroom to wash my hands, not wanting to face the crowd and not wanting Golds germs and other disgusting things he might have hanging around there. _It's his fault! _I thought angrily to myself. _The past is the past! _Why couldn't people stop reminding me about Green? I hated Green and that was that.

I half limped and half walked out of the gym where I had battled Silver. As I stumbled out, I was met with soft, yellow eyes. A short girl with a cute little Butterfree flying next to her approached me with a friendly smile.

"How are you Green?" Yellow patted my shoulder. "Are you alright?" The little blond asked me, concerned.

"Yeah, I guess." I muttered and remembered that I was still holding my side where Silver had kicked me. I quickly removed my hand from my hurting side. Yellow smiled up at me knowingly. I couldn't help but smile back. She knew I was lying when I told her I was alright. She knew that I was physically hurt but she didn't push me about it. She knew I would deny everything, and so she stayed blissfully silent. Yellow patted my injured side softly. I winced a little but her gentle touch made the wound hurt a little less. The little blond was good at knowing how to help someone without making them feel bad. Yellow was so genuine and sweet it was always making me feel bad about myself. She was the type to go out of her way to help someone, without expecting anything back. Her eyes were clear and beautiful as they always were. "Thanks." I murmured into her ear, leaning down because she was inches shorter than me. _Thank you for trusting m.e_

"I beat Silver in another battle today." I said plainly to Yellow. She nodded, pony tail bouncing slightly and beckoned me to continue.

"Well I might have teased him a little…" I rubbed the top of my head, feeling kind of ashamed of myself now. "And then he might have kicked me…"

Yellow shook her head from side to side. "You really shouldn't provoke him like that." She had a nice, motherly tone which I would usually hate if anyone else took that tone with me. It was fine if it was Yellow because in the 7 years in which I knew her, she had never given me a single reason to dislike her at all. She cared more about me than my real mother did so I appreciated her greatly.

"I know, sorry." I gave the blonde a sheepish smile. I knew Yellow would forgive me right away.

"It's alright." She looked up at me, her big, bright, amber eyes showing that it was indeed alright. She giggled femininely before saying "The bells going to ring soon. You should head to your class quickly."

I nodded in agreement. "I'll see you later?"

Yellow hummed her agreement before turning and running off to her next class. Her shoes made clicking sounds on the tile floors of our school as she ran. Her trusty Butterfree fluttered after her.

Red, my best friend, was a lucky man to have such an angel in love with him. I reminded myself to go bug him about asking Yellow out.

As I went into my next class, I Immediately felt unsafe because of the fact that Silver was in this class. I quickly took my seat which was beside a very pretty brunette. Her hair was a dark chestnut color and her eyes were a rich blue. She wore a black elegant dress that made her look very mature. She was extremely attractive and I wouldn't usually mind sitting next to her except there was just one thing. Her best friend was Silver, who hated my guts if you hadn't noticed by now. Not to mention Silver was also sitting in front of her.

With Jigglypuff sitting on her lap, her name was Blue, a fitting name considering her startling pure blue eyes. She had been my childhood friend alongside Red. Heck, we were even named similarly because our parents were all close friends. She was a talkative girl, full of laughter and inappropriate jokes. We had been extremely close until Silver and I became enemies. She had taken Silvers side, claiming that he needed her more than I when I had approached her on the matter. I had been furious and confused, especially because to this day, I couldn't remember what the hell I did to silver to have him hate me so much. Thankfully Red had stayed on my side though everything, simply because I was the sole person in this world who truly understood Red's thinking.

She looked at me for as I sat down on my seat. Was that remorse in her blue eyes? She tried to look away but I held the eye contact, staring into her eyes. I knew I had that effect on people. If I wanted eye contact, I got eye contact. My eyes were a very noticeable green and the only person who could refuse my gaze was Red, because he was a sneaky bastard. I gave her a sad smile. I missed her dearly, and by the look in her eyes I knew she felt the same. But there was still a wall between us. A wall that Blue herself had put up on purpose.

As I finally looked away and she let out a relieved sigh. Silver, who sat diagonally from me, glared at me. His silver eyes looked like they could cut me and I shivered. He snarled at me, showing off sharp teeth.

There was no way I would back off from a challenge. I glared back at him, letting my brows furrow and letting my long, dark eyelashes bat ever so slightly. He made a looked that suggested that I was a gay wad. I scowled at him. Despite I being a rank higher, Silver wasn't afraid of my authority at all.

We both cut off eye contact as we heard our teacher, Professor Erika announce, "We're doing a test mission today!" She sounded happier than usual, and I cringed. A happy teacher was usually nothing for a student to be happy about. was a short haired lady with hair that was black in most lights. In the sun, her hair turned a dark blue which I found quite interesting. She was one of my four teachers and one of two battling instructors in had in school. In her class we learned strategy in battles.

A few nerds cheered and a few rebellious people groaned. I was indifferent and so was Silver. I didn't really hated test missions but I certainly didn't like it either. They always involved a lot of work, which was something I preferred not to do. "It's a partner project!" Our teacher continued, smiling brightly down at us "test-subjects." She continued. "It was take place today at 10 Pm at Viridian forest. It's a night mission, so everyone be prepared! Further details will be revealed later at the event itself."

_Oh shit._

Now I was worrying. First off, I hated working in pairs. My Pokémon team was plenty strong enough to take on anything this government run school could throw at me. I had no close friends in this class either and there was a chance of getting Silver as a partner! If that happened everything would just go to shit. Or, I could get Blue and be harassed by silver afterwards, which was pretty shitty as well.

I cursed mentally. Blue patted Silvers shoulder and said excitedly, "Teacher I dibs on Silver!" "Idiot, you don't get to choose…" Silver scolded Blue affectionately and I swear I saw the slightest tint of pink on Silvers normally pale cheeks. Did Silver like Blue? I smirked at my newly gained knowledge. Think of the possibilities. I could taunt him all day.

Mrs. Erika began naming off partners. "Wally is with Cilan, Cress you're with Hyuu… " As more and more people became paired up, I began to become more and more terrified of getting paired with Silver. Sure, I liked to anger the younger boy, but being in the Viridian forest at night with Silver meant that I could potential die. I mean like, what if he brought a knife and killed me or some other shit?

"And Blue with… Pearl,"

I let out a sigh of relief. Blue was paired off with Pearl, a blond who was always in a rush. I smirked as I saw Blue cringe. At least I didn't have to worry about getting Blue as a partner and having silver maul me to death later. _Wait…_

I looked around the room where everyone was quickly gathering in pairs. Only Silver and I sat alone in out seats. I cursed. This meant that everyone had been paired off…. Except me… and Silver… And that meant that hell was breaking loose.

_FUUUUUUU- _I was ready to toss myself out of the window.

"What The hell!_?" _Silver quickly got to his feet and slammed slender hands down on his desk. I knew immediately that Silver realized the same thing. All eyes were on the red head by now as he fumed. "What. The. Hell." He put spaces between each word, getting louder and louder. The furious teen kicked over his desk and then glared at everyone around him. Sneasel, who sat on his shoulder, copied his master's actions, showing off sharp claws. shrunk back for a second, but quickly remembered that she was the teacher. She was the one who could call the shots here, but Silver had a butt-ton of power as well. Silver wasn't 'A' rank for nothing.

"Pick up your desk right now, young man." 's voice was firm as her eyes narrowed.

Sneasel on his shoulder, Silver scoffed and gave his desk one last kick before walking to the room exit. "Whatever." He scoffed before slamming the door shut. The class grew silent. Nobody dared to say a word.

_What's got into him? _I mean, sure I was pretty pissed about being paired with him as well but that was too unreasonable…

Blue shot me a disgusted glare from the other side of the room where she sat with Pearl. Noticing the look, I turned to face her. I mouthed the words 'what did I ever do to you?' Wait a second… Was she blaming Silvers shitty behavior on me? She shook her head at me and gave me that look that allowed me to see all the emotions that were going through her head. Remorse, regret, disappointment… I couldn't take this. Her eyes chilled me to the bone and so I quickly looked away. Heart pounding and emotions flooding my mind, I put my hand over my forehead. Why was I the on feeling guilty? This wasn't fair.

Walking along the shrub infested path I hummed softly to myself. The trees were way too large and overgrown. The dirt path that was once neat was now covered in ferns and other plant life.

It was already 9:40 and I was on my way to the Viridian forest where I was had to do some mission of some sort with my partner Pearl. I didn't hate Pearl or anything; it was just that I didn't know him at all. He was always in a hurry, but I didn't really mind that. I've seen him play tricks on his friends. Rubbing my hands together mischievously, I knew that we were sure to get along together fine. It didn't matter, I decided. I smiled cheerfully. I loved these fake missions because they were always so fun.

_I get to beat up people!_

_I get to troll people as much as I want!_

That was always funny to watch.

I pushed my chestnut brown hair behind my ears slowly.

Earlier today, Silver had gotten paired with Green for this mission. I had asked why she had paired the two of them together, considering everyone knew that they hated each other. It was a recipe for disaster. "They need to learn to get along," was her simple answer. I thought she was insane yet I knew she was right. I just hoped they wouldn't kill each other in the process. I loved Silver to death. He wasn't a bad person, he was just angry and misunderstood. He could be so sweet sometimes, like when he helped me find a cure for my Jigglypuff when she got sick, or when he held my hand at my grandmother's funeral. I just wished that Silver could show those amazing colors to everyone else in this world. I wished he would smile more, that he would laugh more, because every time he did it always sent sparks of happiness to the deepest chambers of my heart. He could be so much more than he was now, but there was one thing that held him back. Or should I say one person? Someone I didn't know how to forgive.

Green Oak.

My instincts of battle kicked in as soon as I heard a swish of leaves near-by. I stopped my walking and concentrated on my hearing. There was definitely someone near-by. A few more noises passed by and then I knew it was a group of people. _Someone behind...?_

I tried to turn around but it was too late. My wrists were already held together by a pair of rougher and larger hands. I tried running but whoever held my hands wasn't going anywhere. I tried to overpower the person's hands with my own but it didn't work. I cringed as I watched 2 other individuals step out of the bushes and shrubbery. "Team rocket!" I hissed at them, recognizing their distinct uniform. "What do you want now!?" I yelled at them angrily.

I hated them with a burning passion, just as much or even more than I hated Green. They brought nothing but pain and anger to everyone. Team rocket was a notorious gang that specialized in stealing Pokémon illegally and committing crimes or robbery and murder. One of the 2 in front of me approached me quickly. He ran up to me, a cloth in hand. I hissed loudly, daring him to come closer. He hesitated for a bit before shaking his head and clearing his mind. I let out a muffled scream as he covered my mouth with cloth._ Oh shit_. I realized what a crappy situation I was stuck in at the moment. I couldn't reach to grab my poke balls because someone behind me had my hands held. I tested the distance between me and the person who stood behind me by kicking back. _No good…_ The person's arms must be pretty long. I was being held far away from the person. I knew that if I struggled it would be useless so I settled I put on the most intimidating glare I could manage.

"Now, now little lady." I glared at the Rocket member who spoke. He looked slightly surprised. _Probably 'cause I'm not crying or pissing my pants right now like normal girls would._

The trees overhead blocked most off the light but from the light that dappled though and so I could see that he looked middle aged. His voice sounded disgusting and starved. "I would watch what you do because we could very easily destroy you right now." He took a few steps toward me. _Too far away to kick…_ I thought angrily. _Who was this cocky son of a bitch? _I was going to beat the daylights out of this fool after I escaped.

That is, if I even did escape.

He took another step closer, laughing disturbingly. Now was my change, I lashed out at him with one leg, hitting his neck. He was too tall so I wasn't able to reach my target of hitting his face, but close enough. I was a flexible and strong war machine. Trained for this specific purpose of fighting crime for all my life, I knew that on one on one I could easily murder these goons. He let out a large scream and I smirked beneath the cloth. He snarled at me, rubbing his bruised neck. His teeth were yellow and looked as if he hadn't brushed them in years. Angrily, he took out a small pocket knife from his bag. It was a short one that was meant for travel. In the dim moonlight I could tell that the knife was sharp enough to cut deep. I felt fear creep into my heart.

He pointed the knife at my neck. _Shit. _"My mission was just to take your Pokémon but.._." Think, Blue. What can you do? _I prepared to kick him again when he pressed the knife against my neck, barely touching my skin. I shivered. "If you even so as move an inch, this knife is going through your throat. I slowly closed my eyes. Where they going to take away my Pokémon? _In that case I'd rather die… _I refused to let any tears fall from my eyes. I was not going to let them see me in my weaker state; I was going to stay strong. I felt a hand graze across my waist where my Pokémon were attached to my black belt. The knife was still softly pressing into me so I didn't dare move. I bit my lip as the belt was ripped off.

"Did you think I would really let you go afterwards?" I heard laughter resound around me as the middle aged rocket member pulled the knife back and then raised it. He was aiming for my eyes. I tried to scream but no noise would come out of my throat. Was it the fear that clogged up my throat or was it those strange pushes of wind against my lungs. Scared out of my mind now, I gave a last second prayer to whatever Holy Spirit was up in the sky watching over the world. _Save me... God please save me!_

And then I smelt fire.

It was strong and the scent stung my nose but I didn't care at that moment. Fear consumed me and for a few seconds, I was wondering why I felt no pain. I heard shrieks or fear and I felt the grip on my hands disappear. My hands fell to my sides and I clenched them into fists. _I'm free!_ I wanted to cry for joy but I remembered this wasn't the time. I opened my eyes to see what had caused this. Fire whirled around me, blinding me for a few seconds. There was a big orange Pokémon. It was biting the rocket members and b lowing fire at them. Ashes rose all around me. I let out a loud cheer or relief and joy. I recognized the Pokémon as an Arcanine. Blood splattered all over the place. I squeaked at a few drops splattered inches away from me.

The ashes and fire cleared away. The fire had been put out shortly after by the Arcanine, who had stomped the fire away. I saw a few corpses lying around, a total of 3. I kicked the corpse behind me. "Ha-ha! Mothapuka!" I laughed hysterically and gave the corpse a few more kicks. "Thank you so much! I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come just the-"

"Blue." A strangely calm voice interrupted.

And then I froze, shivers running down my spine. Heart freezing like ice I felt a single bead of sweat fall down my cheek. I recognized this voice. I dreaded this voice and yet I longed for it deep in my heart. I turned around to face whoever had just saved my Pokémon and potentially my life. It seemed like time had kicked into slow motion as I turned. His green eyes were beautiful and there was sweat trickling down the side of his face as well. He looked out of breath. Had he ran here to save me after hearing my screams? I felt guilt claw at my stomach. "G-Green…" I managed to choke out his name.

I looked away immediately. I heard Green return his Arcanine into its poke ball. I stared at the ground as the air became full with tension, I shivered. "Well, Blue?" He asked me. I was surprised to hear his voice sounding so melancholy as opposed to the usual cocky tone he sported. I looked back up at him nervously. With my black dress fluttering against my leg, I watched as he picked up the belt that held my Pokémon. He inspected it slowly. "W-What are you doing? Give it back…" I hated the way I sounded when I was alone with him. My voice was so frail and I felt like I was going to crash into 1000 little pieces if Green looked me in the eye one more time today. He held the belt high in the air. "Not until you tell me something." Bad memories flooded in my head and at that moment, I felt hatred brew in my stomach.

The hatred was strong as I spoke; remembering that this man who stood before did not care about me and never would care. "What do you want now?" I asked him loudly and rudely. I pointed at him, my eyes blazing. "Do you want me to treat you like a hero now or something?" I yelled. I knew this was wrong. I knew that I had no right to be cruel like this. It was just me and my pent up anger at Green. But it was good to say those words that I had dreamt of saying many times." Because, you're anything but a hero…" I stopped suddenly when I saw Green's face. Mouth slightly open and eye brows furrowing down, he looked like a little child who just got separated from his parents. With eyes that reflected his heart… I was surprised to see him so broken. He let out a laugh that sounded more like a cry. Had I genuinely hurt him? He looked away with a sheepish smile that made my heart want to shrivel up.

"I just…" His hand flew to his head and cupped his cheek. I recognized this gesture. It was green language for _I'm lonely_.

"I-I'm Sor-"I tried to apologize. I'd gone too far. _He saved me for god's sake! _He cut me off with his own words.

"Blue I was going to ask you why you hate me so much…" He looked at me, eyes pleading.

That was the last straw for me. Was he screwing around with me? I should have never even considered Greens feelings. There was no way he would feel bad from anything at all. _There's no way he cares about you, Blue! He's messing around with you, just like he did 5 years ago! _"You want to know why I hate you?" I asked. "Do you really want to know, because I think you know the answer." I spat angrily.

"I don't know, Blue! I just really don't!" He tried to reason with me but I didn't believe a thing he said.

"Stop bull shitting me! " I yelled. "Have you forgotten how you hurt Silver? Have you forgotten the way you just crushed his heart and abandoned him? How did you forget how you broke his heart that was just beginning to heal?" My voice softened to a whisper as I felt a single lone tear drop down my cheek.

"Have you forgotten how you abandoned me?"

"I don't remember a thing, Blue!" Green was losing control of his emotions but then again, so was I. "All I know is that I miss you. I miss the way we used to be. Don't you remember that?" He voice softened as well. His face was that of a lonely child's.

"It doesn't change a thing. What you did to Silver however, changed everything." I was in no mood to listen to reason. My temper was slipping out of my grasp. My hands balled into fist as I held them in front of me, daring Green to fight me. I would show him how much it hurt to be abandoned.

"I d-"

"Just stop!" I lashed out at him with one fist, letting my hand collide uselessly against Greens chest. I hadn't put any power behind the punch because it was so damn hard to. "Don't give me any of that 'I didn't mean to' or anything like that kind of shit. You never apologized, Green. You never did, you aren't apologizing even now, and you'll never apologize ever because you know what? You're a big stuck up bastard who doesn't have a heart!" Words tumbled out and before I knew it, I had lost it completely. I was far too wrapped up in my own pain and past to see that my words were cutting Green harder than I ever imagined.

Moments of silence passed, just with me trying to calm down and with Green biting his lip. My temper was slowing dying down till it shimmered into a tiny spark.

Finally, Green opened his mouth. "I just want to be friends again Blue," whispered Green.

Still angry, I forgot completely about what Green had done for me. "Forget it." I spat and turned on him. Storming away, I tried to stop the tears from running don my cheek. I tried to forget the way Green looked when I had yelled at him. I tried to forget how broken he had appeared to be. I tried to forget the way he was 5 years ago, when we were all friends, when he was caring, strong, smart, loving, and always protecting me.

_Damn._

I had poured my heart out only to have it cut up into little pieces. Fuck everything. I was pissed to no end and angrier than I had ever been in my life. I had told Blue everything. I had trusted her to listen to me and to understand like she always did before. Instead she had done the opposite and blamed everything on me. _Why? Why had she? What did I do?_ The worst part was that I couldn't remember what I had done to Silver and Blue at all. Even since that one day…

_Why did I even decide to trust her I the first place?! I should have known better. I should have known she would hurt me like that. If I had known… If only I had known…_

_I wouldn't have saved her. _

I knew my thoughts were ridiculous and fueled on anger alone, yet I didn't care. I growled softly as Pigeot carried me easily on his strong back. Flying fast against the wind, I checked my watch. !0:03 P.M. _Shit! I'm late! _"A little faster!" I yelled over the roaring winds to my bird. Pigeot cooed in understanding as he flew faster toward our destination, Viridian forest. As we flew, I spotted Blue running below us.

5 years ago, I woke up and went to school, only to have 2 of my best friends ignoring me like I was the plague. 5 years ago, Silver told me he hated me and for the first time, I actually believed those words. 5 years ago, Blue had bit me when I put my hand on her shoulder. And 5 years ago, I had cried for the first time in many years.

5 years ago I would have offered Blue a ride to Viridian forest. It was quite a walk/run to get to Viridian from here.

But in today's time and world, I wouldn't. We passed Blue quickly, and got to Viridian Forest at 10:07 which was quite impressive. Spotting my class underneath me, I began to land in an open area near-by. "Slowly now," I warned my impressively fast bird. Pigeot were not the fastest species of bird Pokémon yet my Pigeot had flew much faster than I expected. Following my orders, Pigeot drifted slowly to the ground and landed gently. I got off its back and rubbed the feathers behind the crook of its neck. Pigeot smiled, if birds could even smile. I returned it to its poke ball and turned to face my class.

Silver was there, worry in his eyes for Blue, but a sneer on his face for me being late. I resisted the urge to flick him off. That would be immature. Then again, I wasn't very mature in the first place. faced me with a stern look. "You're 10 minutes late Green! I expected more from a 'S' ranked student!" She scolded me with a frown on her young but mature face. Silver snickered at me. I shot him a defiant look. "What's with the hold up?" She asked, suddenly a bit more concerned.

"There were a bit of… interruptions." I chose my words carefully. I didn't want to ruin the class and send everyone into havoc by telling them I killed a few team rocket members on the way here. Although it'd be funny to watch everyone spaz out, I wasn't that cruel.

My teacher tipped her head to a side slightly. "What type of interruptions?" She asked, now curious. Silver had a pissed look on his face now. He was probably angry about how let me get off for being late so easily. I suck my tongue out at him quickly when looked away for a few seconds. When turned back to face me once more, I gave her an innocent and sweet smile. She smiled back. I could sense Silver scowling.

_Too bad, Silvy babe, all the teachers love me. _I made a mental note to tease Silver until he went crazy later.

"I ran into a few people I knew and hung out with them for a little too long." I told . I made sure my tone of voice was polite and sweet so that she would believe and forgive me. Well, technically what I told her wasn't a lie. All though I didn't know those Rockets personally, I knew they were party of team rocket and I technically dig hang out with them. Well, I killed them, if that counts.

It was strange to me how I could kill people I didn't even know without even thinking about it. I could kill people in cold blood and act normally immediately afterwards. I remembered the first kill I committed. My first real mission when I was only 14. I had seen a lot of death that day, and when I went home I curled up in my bed and cried. After that, I swore to never be so weak again. Was it strange that I now could kill so easily? Was it disgusting and monster like? _No…_ I thought happily as I gave my teacher another ridiculously sweet smile. I decided I was no monster.

_I'm just me._

"Well, be more careful about time from now on, okay?" warned me but I could tell she forgave me. I smirked inwardly but smile outwardly.

"I will, thank you." I spoke respectfully as I went to sit by my fuming partner. Silver spat at me when I sat next to him.

"You're disgusting!" He whispered softly so that nobody but me could hear his angry words.

I cocked a slim eyebrow up at me. "What are you talking about, Silvy?" I taunted, knowing that this could be a potential dead wish. I didn't care. I wanted Silver spitting mad at me. I wanted him enraged yet embarrassed so that his face would turn slightly red. I wanted that thrill that screamed Silver.

He was about to start cursing at me until spoke again. "Guys, now we are only missing Blue? Have any of you seen her?" Silver froze and turned to face our teacher. He was worried about her. I frowned. At her name just simply being spoken, feelings of betrayal resurfaced to fill me and my mind. I pushed the terrible thoughts to the back of my mind and considered raising my hand. I decided against it. I wanted to see Silver suffer a little more.

"I'm here! Teacher…!" Blue sprinted out of the near-by bushes, hair messy and black dress slightly ruffled. I found her disheveled look slightly attractive, even though I didn't know why. Mentally slapping myself I reminded myself who the hell she was. She was a cruel but beautiful woman who betrayed me.

faced Blue with a stern look once again on her face. Blue rubbed the back of her head nervously. She gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I ran into some trouble on the way here…"

I watched her actions angrily. _You wouldn't even be here if not for me. You'd be in some ditch rotting._

The black haired lady sighed before responding. "I believe that for sure, seeing as you look like you've run to mount silver and back!" She gave Blue a warning before allowing the brunette to stand next to her partner. As the blue eyed teen walked passed me, we exchanged fire filled glares and angry scowls. This didn't go unnoticed by Silver, who simply watched happily knowing that Blue was safe and that she also hated me as much as he did.

I racked my brain desperately to remember what the fuck I did to earn their hatred. Like all those other times I tried so hard to remember, I drew a blank. I couldn't remember shit. And like all those other times, I grew angrier at myself and at everyone else. I sighed inwardly. Tomorrow, I decided, I would rant to Red and Yellow about my problems. Red would probably be falling asleep on Yellows lap, and Yellow would be listening and trying to help, but still flustered as she'd be around Red.

I considered asking Gold about it as he was Silvers best friend as well as mine, but I decided against it. He was such a goof I couldn't imagine him being serious about anything. Then again, he was being serious when he told me loved Blue, which was another reason why I wouldn't confide in him with my problems. How could anyone love that vixen of a woman? I shook my head, remembering that I too once loved her.

But that was before she hated me and tried to bite my hand off.

"Now that we're all settled, I'll explain some rules!" clapped her hands together. "The goal is to get to the other side of Viridian forest and get a flag from there and then come back to give that flag to me! First team to do so wins a special prize! Rules are, first off, no fist fighting between classmates! Only Pokémon battles! And so yes, you do attack other teams if you encounter them. This rule is important, listen up!" snapped at Pearl, who was falling asleep. "You must attack any groups you encounter! You MUST do so. I have camera's everywhere, just so you know! And you guys will be assessed on this, so do your best! "

_Poor Blue,_ I thought. Her partner would probably fall asleep during the mission. _She deserves it._

"Also, you can't use Pokémon as transportation! If you do, you'll be disqualified, and you'll get lunch detention!" smiled as she finished. "Any question?"

_No using Pokémon as transportation? Darn it._ I cursed. With Pigeot, I could easily finish this contest first place. _With Silver as my partner, I'd be lucky not to come in last._I thought grumpily to myself.

"No questions?" looked excited, even though she herself wouldn't be participating in the contest. 'Okay then, everyone stand next to each other in a neat line. Everyone in their places?" The raven haired lady surveyed the area, and then nodded.

"You get 5 minutes of peace in that forest. After 5 minutes I'll set off fireworks to let you know those 5 minutes are over. Then you have to battle anyone you see after. If you lose a battle, come back to me immediately!" held up her fireworks to show everybody. Once everybody grunted or nodded their agreement, she started the countdown.

"5…4…"

I got into a running position beside Silver, who was stretching his legs as if for a marathon. Then again, this was like a marathon. It was 20 minutes of running to get to the other edge of Viridian Forest without 'traffic'.

"3…" I quickly whispered to Silver, "To the left." I wanted to win this contest badly. I felt my competitive nature kick in as I felt a familiar thrill. It was the thrill of competition. It wasn't as thrilling as the thrill of Silvers angry butt coming to beat your face, but it came close.

"2…" Silver nodded, for once agreeing with me. I knew that most people would try in a straight line to save time, but I spent my entire childhood in this forest of Viridian, as did Silver. There was a huge next of Beedrill in the center of that forest, and I didn't fancy getting stung. In the right of the forest was a huge river leading to a lake with a giant Gyarados. I almost get eaten there once. The left of Viridian forest was probably the safest route and Silver knew it.

"…1! Go!" At the sound of her voice, we all sped off, me charging to the left diagonally and Silver right behind me. Blue was following behind us closely. She also grew up in the Viridian forest with Silver and I so I knew that she would try and take this route. I smirked. I knew that I could easily beat Blue and Pearl in a battle by myself, even if Silver wasn't willing to help. Remembering the cameras, I knew that Silver would probably help, just so he wouldn't get in trouble. Or did he hate me enough to fight me in a monitored contest?

We all ran silently without a word. After 3 minutes or so, Blue and Pearl headed right while Silver and I were going straight ahead. Silver was being surprisingly quiet. I had expected him to have yelled at me for something by now. I wondered if I should have teased him of now, just to rile him up. I decided not to, mostly because I wanted to win this contest, but also being the red-head looked lost in thought. 5 minutes into the contest, I heard the fireworks. The noise was louder than I expected and surprised me. I almost tripped over a near-by tree root but I dodged it last second. I turned around to stare at the fireworks, slightly curious as to what they looked like. They were plain red fireworks that spread into a neat little circle. I smiled and chuckled. The fireworks reminded me of Silvers hair. Both were red and radiant. They also reminded me of blood. I frowned then. Blood and Silver was a bad combination.

"What are you laughing about?" Silver put on that annoyed tone he always had when we talked.

I turned around suddenly and stopped, ready to respond when Silver ran into me. "Whoa there." I warned him as he crashed into my chest. He gripped my loose light brown jacket for support. I placed my hands experimentally on his arms. I was surprised to feel that he was slim, and that he felt like a girl would. I restrained from laughing because Silver could probably kill from this close distance. Feeling a little too bold for my own good, I pulled Silver deeper into my chest. I placed a firm hand on his back, running it up and down. He really did have a feminine build. His long hair touched my fingers as I rubbed his back. It was soft.

I stared down at the red-head. "You okay, Silvy?" I asked tauntingly.

He pulled away immediately after hearing that. I was actually surprised he hadn't pulled away sooner. He swung a fist at me, but I dodged smoothly. "Hey! No fist fighting, remember?" I was laughing though. There was the thrill, strong and hot in my veins. I looked at Silver with a smirk on his face, hoping to piss him off a little more. As he chased me, I made sure to run towards the other side of Viridian forest. _A bonus! We're getting to our destination faster, 'cause Silvers charging at me like a mad bull! Also…_

I turned around. I wasn't prepared for the sight that sent butterflies into my stomach. Embarrassment spilled from the silver eyed teen. Blush was evident on his cheeks and the tips of his ears, matching his lovely red hair. There was embarrassment in his eyes too. That look in his eyes told me that he wasn't truly angry; he was just embarrassed and therefore pissed. He had a faraway look as well. Was he thinking of the past? His lips were slightly parted.

_The past.._. _Parted lips…_

And that's when I got embarrassed too. I turned away quickly, pressing the back of my hand into my mouth. Memories flooded me like a wave.

_Silver sat there under a tree reading his book. I wandered toward him. "Hey, what are you going?" I asked him curiously. 12 year old Silver looked at me, complete with a short bob of hair neatly framing his face. His hair was shorter, falling barely past his chin. "Reading." He responded simply. His eyelashes were relatively long for a guy. I stared at him, smiling. He looked up at me, eyes full of curiosity. "What?" He asked, blushing. He looked up at me through his eyelashes. I felt my face turn red. He was so cute. Screwing the world, I leaned down towards him a little more. I could feel my nose brush against his. His face was completely red by then. And then I kissed him. When I pulled away, butterflies were killing my stomach and my heart was trying to break my ribs. Silver was looking at me, surprised, confused, embarrassed, blushing and undeniably adorable. His lips were parted slightly from my kiss. I leaned in for another._

I bit the back of my hand to distract myself. I took a quick glance at Silver. He was blushing still, and the look in his eyes told me that he had remembered the same event, that silly and innocent little event that had taken place back when we were young and in love.

We ran all the way to the other side of Viridian forest without any interruptions. We were both silent the entire way. As promised, there were a bunch of flags around the place. Trying not to run into any other pairs, silver and I sprinted to get a flag, then sprinted back until we were far away from the flags.

_We're going to win at this rate!_ I smirked to myself. _Obviously we were going to win, I mean I'm Green mother fucking oak. _

We continued on our way. Silver and I made sure to avoid the nest of Beedrill, and to my entertainment, I heard some shrieking coming from there. Silver was frowning however, probably remembering the time when a he stumbled too close to the nest and got stung. I heard the crunching of leaves near-by. Sharpening my listening skills, I realized that those noises had to be made by a human.

"Looks like our luck ran out…" Silver mumbled.

Stepping out of the bushes was Pearl and Blue. Blue had a friendly but determined smile. Pearl had a similar expression.

"Well, Let's battle!"

Being paired with Pearl was probably one of the best things that had happened to me. I had never had to chance to get to know the eccentric blond. He was always in a hurry, but that didn't bother me. He had the best jokes and always had a funny comment up his sleeve. As we ran and talked, it was like our minds were connected. I swear our laughing must have scared away everyone and everything in the forest. He admitted to being intimidated by me before, as I always hung out with Silver, who scared the fuck out of him. When I told him Silver was actually a bid softy, he faked fainting and I cracked up so hard I almost pissed my pants.

When I told him that, he reminded me that I wasn't even wearing any pants. The result was me having a huge stomach cramp from over-laughing my face off.

We got to know each other a lot after the 20 minute run to the other side of Viridian. Pearl was actually quite a fast runner to my surprise. He told me that he trusted me, and told me that he was gay. I was surprised of course, but I was determined to be a good friend, so I told him that I would support him in any sort of relationship he would have. In return, I told him how I hated Greens guts. He simply laughed saying that Green was a cocky bastard after all. I knew Pearl for about 30 minutes, and yet I trusted him to a ridiculous amount. Maybe it was his personality that was so fucking similar to mine. Maybe it was to fact that we both knew something special about each other. In our battle with green and Silver, I had trusted Pearl to back me up completely.

"Infernape! Fire spin!" Pearl commanded. His Infernape was a strong fire type who could deal deadly punches. I was surprised by its strength.

"Jigglypuff, use Gyro ball on Sneasel!" I commanded my pink little fluff ball. She smiled cutely before rolling, gathering speed and then dealing a powerful blow to Sneasel. Sneasel had failed to dodge completely, its foot getting caught in the blow.

"Sneasel! On your feet!" Silver commanded, his voice shaken and worried for his Pokémon, but he still kept his voice strong and head high. His Sneasel got out and gave me a defiant look.

"Cover him." Green said simply to his Umbreon. Umbreon let out a growl before using protect, blocking the fire spin Infernape had executed. Green smirked. "Umbreon, toxic."

I watched in horror as poison bubbles covered my poor Jigglypuff. It let out a shriek as the poison forcefully entered its body. I shivered. "Jigglypuff, stay strong! Use body slam on Umbreon!"

"Faint attack." I hated how confident Green sounded when he sent out orders. Umbreon quickly disappeared into shadows, dodging my Jigglypuff, only to resurface and deal a powerful blow to it. Jigglypuff wavered and then fell.

"Jigglypuff!" I ran towards her. I returned her into her poke ball. I gave Pearl thumbs up. "You can do this, Pearl!" I cheered. Pearl gave a jaw drop. "Excuse me?" He asked, pretending to be mad. I laughed.

The friendly smile dropped off his face as he returned to face Silver and Green. With serious look on his face Pearl commanded to his Pokémon, "Anyhow, Infernape use close combat!" Infernape lunged forward and slammed its fists against the poor ice type. Sneasel fainted quickly afterwards, leaving a half sulking Silver disappointed.

Pearl's orange eyes flashed determinedly. Now it was down to Green and Pearl. I knew that Green was one crazy mother fucker who had the weirdest yet smartest ideas up his butt. Pearl had the type advantage however. Pearl's Infernape was part fighting type which was super effective against Green's Umbreon which was dark type. I knew Pearl didn't really care about this contest or winning this battle, but he knew that I cared. He knew that I wanted to beat Green and he wanted to do it for me, for me who he's known for 30 minutes. Happiness bubbling from my toes to my head I blushed.

"Go Pearl!" I gave another happy cheer, the blush on my face quickly disappearing. I was pretty sure Pearl could win but… you never know when it comes to Green.

Green just put on a shit eating grin and pointed at the Infernape. "Psychic!"

It was a fast and powerful attack. Psychic waves quickly entered the Infernape, messing with its mind.

"Stay standing Infernape!" Infernape let out a howl as it dragged itself back up. "Good! Now close combat!" Pearl looked nervous now.

Green didn't even seem fazed as the Monkey charged towards his Umbreon. "Eat your chople berry." Umbreon did as Green spoke, pulling out a red berry from its tail fur and quickly eating it. The Infernape's attack was a direct hit, but Umbreon had strong defenses and the chople berry made it so Umbreon was protected from the super effective hit.

"Finish it! Psychic!" Umbreon did as told sending even more Psychic waves towards the fire type. Infernape was so close to Umbreon still so the waves hit Infernape directly. The fire Pokémon stumbled for a little before toppling over completely.

Green had won.

I had lost.

"Good job." Green congratulated his Umbreon, petting him on the head before returning him into his poke ball. I scowled. Stupid Green.

Pearl walked over to me, a guilty smile on his face. "Sorry…" He began but trailed off.

"No! You did great! I should be sorry; I didn't do anything!" I smiled at the blond and was relieved when he smiled back sheepishly.

"Thanks Blue." Pearls voice was softer than its usual rambunctious tone.

I tipped my head to one side. "For what?"

His voice lowered even further to a whisper. "…for being a friend." Pearl finished. His orange eyes were happy and that by itself made me happy. Heart thumping way faster than it should, I turned around embarrassed. "Come on! Let's go back and tell we got our asses handed to us!" I cheered, hoping it covered up my nervousness.

This wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to feel like this for someone I just met I wasn't supposed to feel this way about someone who would never feel the same back. Pearl was gay and he most likely would always be for the rest of his life.

Fuck.

Green and I ran off quickly after beating Blue and Pearl in a battle. I hadn't missed the way Blue had blushed after Pearl had whispered something to her. I curled my hand into a fist in annoyance. What the heck? Pearl wasn't even that good looking! Okay sure, he could be considered cute by some, but Blue was way out of his league. Blue was stunningly beautiful, probably one of the prettiest girls in the school, if not the prettiest. She was funny and kind and wonderful. She was my make shift sister!

I couldn't imagine Pearl and Blue being together.

"So whatdya think of that?"

I stopped my train of thought as Green stopped running to turn and face me.

"About what?" I asked, pissed off from thinking about Pearl and Blue.

"Pearl and Blue?" Green tossed his hair that was slowly falling into his face. "Are they an item now or what?" He smirked.

"What... What the hell?" I shouted angrily. "No fucking way! Blue is…" I trailed off.

"Silver." Green gave me a pat on the shoulder and gave me a understanding nod. I was scared. Green being understanding of what? Green was a not only an ass but he was also now a creep. I slapped his hand off my shoulder.

"What?" I spat angrily at him. I wasn't in the mood for his antics. Hell, I was never in the mood for his antics. That butt-hole.

"I understand bro."

"Understand what? And I'm not your bro or anything, jerk."

"Screw you too, and I understand that you jelly."

"What the fuck is you jelly?"

"You're jealous!"

"Of what?"

"You're jealous of Pearl because you like Blue." Green smirked cheekily at me. I resisted the urge to whip out the pocket knife I always carried in my pants pocket and just murder him on the spot.

"I am not!" I growled threateningly. "Seriously! Screw you!" My hands fell to my pockets. _Self-control, Silver. Self-control…._

"Stop denying it!" Green stuck his tongue out at me.

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed with my hands up and ready to strangle him. I held myself back just barely. One more time Green and you're going to die.

"If you really hate me so much, why don't we play a little game?" Green suggested.

"What type of game?" I growled at him, temper still flaring.

"It's simple really." Green made eye contact with me, his green eyes sparkling with mischief. Running his hand through his hair, Green gave me a look that left me feeling dirty. "It's a love game, real simple and easy." He strolled closer to me, giving me shivers that I hated.

"It's to test if you truly hate me." He added. He looked confident as always, which pissed me off even more.

"Oh hell yeah I do." I scowled.

He just laughed, ignoring my remark. "Here are the rules; if I can make you fall in love with me in 3 months or less, I win."

I nodded. "Okay and what else?" There had to be more rules then just that.

"I just need to get you to say the words 'I love you'." The handsome brunette fluttered a hand at me. "If you don't say those 3 words to me by the end of the month, I lose."

"What are the… prizes?" I asked nervously. I didn't want to bet too much, especially if it was going to be a bet with Green.

"If I win, you'll be my bitch for a whole month." Green rubbed his chin. "If I lose, I'll give up my 'S' rank. I drop all the way down to an 'E' rank."

Green being an 'E' rank? That would be too good to be true. I thought evil thoughts about how I could taunt him. This way, Green could no longer boss me around. I could and would be the one to boss his butt around. But on the other hand… if I somehow lost… I would have to be his 'bitch.'

What did Green even mean by 'bitch'? _Whatever,_ I thought. _There's no way I'd lose this bet. I hate Green so freaking much._

"There are a few additional rules." Green was oddly calm. "First off, during those 3 months, you'll be known as my boyfriend and vice versa. Also, you can't tell anyone that our relationship is because of a bet."

Okay, now that would make this bet a little harder. I knew that Blue hated Green for what he did to us when we were younger. What would she think? Also, that means I be considered a gay guy.

_But think Silver! Green being 'E' rank!_

"Are those the only rules?" I muttered. _I can't believe I'm doing this_.

Green nodded. "Yep."

"Promise that you'll really follow all the rules and stuff?" I asked, nervous.

Green leaned closer to me until we were almost touching. He leaned down to whisper in my ear, 'Of course…"

I blushed red and shivered. Pushing him away I gathered up my confidence and determination.

"Fine."

-end chapter 1-

Wow, that was a long chapter. 11k words, oh gawd. Anyways, I wanted to make sure the bet started before ending the first chapter. Tell me how long you want the chapters to be! There's a bunch of crack pairings but everything will be less 'cracky' after a few chapters! Green was somewhat OOC during this chapter (when he was saving Blue) but all will be explained soon enough!


End file.
